


To Love a Wolf

by Amerlampse14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, Werewolf Dean, Werewolf Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerlampse14/pseuds/Amerlampse14
Summary: "Fuck," Castiel wheezes as he tears through the forest half past midnight. His heart hammers in his chest as his legs start to give out, heavy footfalls closing in on him. He could almost roll his eyes at it if he wasn't heaving so badly. Luckily the werewolf doesnt waste much more time before tackling him to the dirt and leaves below face first. "You gotta work on your cardio baby," Dean chuckles, licking at his neck, hands gripping at his thighs. "Fuck off," Castiel pants, squirming onto his back.





	1. One

|Winter|

 

"Hey," a deep voice startles Castiel out of his deep thought, making him jump a little bit and look up at the handsome stranger smirking at him.

"Hello," he replies, running his eyes over the stranger, cat treats forgotten in his hands. 

"Come here often?" the green eyed, broad shouldered stranger asks. Castiel chews his lip looking at the mans arms in a tight fitting t-shirt, practically begging Castiel to dig his nails into the firm flesh. Castiel lets out a little breath, it's been too long.

"To the pet store?" Castiel blinks up at the man as he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, just when I run out of food, treats.." he looks down to see the man is holding a dog chew toy, "you have a dog?" Castiel smiles.

"Uh no," he chuckles, "it's a birthday gift for my brother." Castiel tilts his head at the man quizzically. "My name's Dean by the way," he smiles charmingly, taking Castiel off guard. 

"Oh, Castiel," he smiles, fiddling with the treat bags in his hands. 

"Well Castiel, I would love to take you out to dinner sometime," Dean looks down at him with an intense look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Castiel giggles, "but um, I've got to get going, I can give you my number?"

~  
"You picked up a guy at a pet store?" Sam stares at his brother in disbelief. 

"I got his number, Sammy I didn't hook up with him," he smiles at the waitress as she places his burger and fries in front of him. 

"What?" 

"I think he might be my mate," Dean bites into his burger. 

"Dude!" Sam grins, "that's good news!"

"Might," Dean says around a mouthful of food, "needs further insight." Sam rolls his eyes at his big brother. "Hey, you gonna open your present or what?" Dean grumbles, motioning at the wrapped chew toy. 

Sam smiles, leaning forward and opening it. His smile drops into a bitch face and Dean lets out a loud laugh. "Real funny, jerk."

"Bitch."

~  
'Be there in ten' Dean texts as Castiel is feeding his cat. He smiles at his phone, checking himself in the mirror once more before putting on his shoes. He dressed in black skinny jeans that hug his ass nicely and a blue button up that he covers with his jacket. He tugs on his tuque and shoves forty dollars in his pocket as Dean pulls up infront of his house. 

Dean gets out of his Impala to get the car door for Castiel, smiling as the twenty-something half-runs through the snow. 

"My god, arent you cold?" Castiel stops infront of Dean, the man only wearing a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up, front undone to show his white v-neck. Dean shrugs, moving around to the drivers side. 

"so where are we going?" Castiel giggles, warming his hands between his thighs. 

Dean's eyes follow the movement before he looks away, pulling away from the curb, "to dinner." 

"Where is dinner?" Castiel smiles. 

"Ever heard of the Roadhouse?" Dean hums.

"Oh!" Castiel exclaims, "they have the best burgers."

Dean grins, "well Sweetheart, that's where we're going." Castiel smiles, watching the snowflakes fall against the windshield. Parking outside the pub, Dean runs around the Impala to get the door for Castiel before he can open it himself.

"Thank you," Castiel smiles sweetly at Dean as he steps out of his car. He moves closer to Dean as they walk inside, Dean's arm wrapping around his waist. The pair sit in a semi secluded booth towards the back of the pub. "Why do I have the feeling this is your usual seat?" Castiel teases as he pulls off his jacket and tuque. 

"Probably cause it is," Dean chuckles. The waitress, Jo, comes around quickly, asking what the pair would like to start out with. "The usual for me, Joanna," Dean smirks.

Jo rolls her eyes affectionately, "and for your friend?"

"Beer is fine," Castiel smiles politely.

"Alrighty boys, be right out," Jo smiles before walking away. 

"She's nice," Castiel comments. 

"I thought you'd think so," Dean hums. Castiel blushes a little. "So, you have a cat," Dean raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes, Bells," Castiel smiles, "I just got her a few months ago, still a kitten." 

"Did she like her treats?" Dean asks, referring to Castiels previous purchases at the pet store. 

"Yes, very much," Castiel giggles, "and your brother, did he like his present?"

Dean laughs, "not really."

Castiel lets out a little laugh, "you'll have to tell me what the joke is sometime."

Dean chuckles, "sometime I will."

"Alrighty," Jo smiles, placing down two beers and pulling out a notepad, "are we ready to order?" Castiel orders his usual cheeseburger and fries and Dean goes with the same.

"So Dean," Castiel leans forward on the table, tilting his head, "what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a mechanic," Dean hums, taking a swig of his beer, "and you?"

"I'm a veterinarian at an animal shelter," Castiel muses, "I love animals."

"That's adorable," Dean grins. 

"Thanks," Castiel blushes, drinking his beer. 

"Are you a dog or a cat person?" Dean asks, smirking at him. 

"Ooo that's a hard one," Castiel sits back as he thinks, "I do love dogs, but I'd have to say cats.."

Dean chuckles, "I can work with that."

Castiel giggles, nudging Dean's leg under the table with his foot, "what about you?"

"Dogs," Dean states without pause. 

"A man that knows what he wants," Castiel teases making Dean smirk, showing off his canines and sending an odd thrill down Castiel's spine. 

"And here we are," Jo says, pulling Castiel's attention away as she places food on the table.

"Thank you," Castiel smiles as Dean groans across the table, biting into his burger.

"Heaven on earth," Dean praises with a full mouth. 

Castiel laughs, picking up a French fry, "you're adorable." Dean smiles at him, keeping his mouth closed. The two of them finish their meals and there beers over pleasant dinner conversation before deciding to head out. 

"I could've paid for myself, I brought money," Castiel giggles once they climb into the Impala. 

"I wanted to pay for you, it's our first date," Dean says, taking Castiel's hand in his as he drives onto the road. Castiel hums, sitting beside dean on the bench seat and playing with Deans hand.

Dean pulls up in front of Caastiel's apartment complex and turns to look at him. Castiel smiles, "I had a really great time tonight Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean smiles, nudging his nose with Castiel's.

"Yeah," Castiel giggles, pressing his lips to Deans softly. Dean hums against his lips, brining his free hand up to the side of his neck, his thumb running along his jaw. Castiel hums back, moving closer to deepen the kiss, resting his hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean pulls away first, "Cas," he breathes against his lips.

"Do you wanna come up?" Castiel murmurs, looking up into green eyes, "to see my apartment?" A smirk comes over Deans face and he nods a little, pulling away and turning off his car. Castiel smiles as Dean steps out, taking Castiel's hand and helping him out as well before Castiel walks quickly through the snow and into his apartment. 

They make it all the way up to Castiel's door before Dean cant keep his hands to himself anymore. Running warm hands up over Castiel's waist, unzipping his jacket from behind as Castiel unlocks the door. He gets it open as Dean gets his jacket open, pulling it off him as they step into the apartment, dropping it on the floor. 

Castiel turns quickly, kissing Dean deeply, hands running through his hair as Dean removes his flannel, lightly kicking the door closed. "This is my living room," Castiel murmurs against his lips, backing into the room. Dean nips at his bottom lip, fighting with the buttons on Castiel's shirt. 

Dean hums in response, restraining himself from tearing the damn shirt. Castiel giggles, pulling away and making quick work of undoing the buttons before dropping the material. Dean licks his lips before reaching back and tugging off his shirt. Castiel lets out a little whimper at the sight before Deans mouth is in him once more, hands gripping at his hips, grabbing his ass. 

Castiel moans, walking backwards to wards his bedroom. He runs his hands over Deans warm chest and shoulders, tangling in his thick hair. Dean picks him up by the thighs and walks the rest of the way to his room, dropping him onto his back on the bed. Deans eyes him from where he stands at the edge of the bed. 

"What?" Castiel pants. 

"Those are ridiculously tight," Dean murmurs, moving onto the bed on his knees and undoing them, attempting to tug them off. Castiel giggles as Dean grumbles, fighting the fabric. Castiel lifts his hips and shimmies out of them revealing baby blue panties. Dean stills his movements.

Castiel bites his lip, "I hope you dont mind I wasn't sure.." Dean growls, tugging the pants off the rest of the way and climbing onto the bed to kiss Castiel heatedly. Cas moans, quickly undoing Deans belt and jeans to push them down along with his boxers. Dean's hands run over Castiels soft thighs, over his hips and sides, making him whine.

Castiel rolls onto his stomach and crawls up his bed to grab lube from his night stand before moving back onto his back. He lets Dean pull down his panties as he pours lubricant onto his fingers, slowly easing one into himself and then another. Castiel can't help the moans that leave his mouth as he fingers himself open.

The pure look of want on Dean's face makes Castiel shy away a little, pushing his legs together. Dean growls, running his hands down Castiel's thighs soothingly and spreading them once more for him to watch Castiel's fingers work. Picking up the lube bottle from the mattress, Dean slicks up his own fingers before pressing one into Castiel's heat. 

Cas whines, looking at Dean sitting between his legs. He pulls his own fingers away from himself, pulling Dean closer to him. Castiel gasps into Deans mouth needily once he gets three fingers stretching and prepping him. "Dean please," Castiel begs, "I can't wait any longer."

Dean stares down into Castiel's eyes intensely, like he's asking him a question. "I want you," Castiel whimpers, "please." 

"How could I ever deny you anything.." Dean whispers, inching his member slowly into Castiel's tight heat. 

"Oh!" Castiel gasps, gripping Deans hair and tugging his lips down to his. Dean groans into Castiel's mouth. Careful to keep his weight off his lover, Dean starts a steady pace thrusting into him. Castiel tears his lips away from Dean's, throwing his head back against the mattress in pleasure. Dean kisses and sucks at his soft neck, Castiel's nails digging into his back.

In the morning Dean wakes up to a little black cat laying on the mattress next to him. He blinks slowly, taking in the sweet smell of Castiel and.. Pancakes. Dean groans softly, rolling out of bed. He picks his boxers up off the floor and pulls them on before following his nose to the kitchen. He's greeted with the pleasant sight of Castiel in Dean's shirt from last night cooking pancakes on his stove. 

Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his hickey covered neck. Castiel giggles, "goodmorning Dean." 

"Mornin' Sweetheart," Dean murmurs into his neck, "mm what's cooking?" 

"I'm trying to make pancakes," Castiel teases, "someone is distracting me." 

Dean chuckles, moving away to sit at the kitchen table, "I'll let you cook."

"Hey," Castiel hums absentmindedly, "last night did you.. Growl at me?"

Dean leans back in his chair, "growl?"

"Yeah, I could've sworn I heard-"

"All I heard was you moaning my name," Dean smirks. 

Castiel blushes bright pink, "I did not-"

"Oh! Dean!" Dean cries in a high pitched voice.

"I-I do not sound like that," Castiel gasps, "do I?"

Dean chuckles, standing to kiss him, "no baby, I'm just teasing." Castiel hides his face. "Baby, I love how you moan, it's sexy."

"It is?" Castiel peaks up at him. 

Dean smirks, "incredibly sexy," he kisses his nose and his lips sweetly. 

"Okay," Castiel smiles, "okay go sit down and let me make you breakfast." Castiel finishes the pancakes and sets the table, placing pancakes and syrup in front of Dean before sitting himself at the table for breakfast. 

"You'll text me later?" Castiel asked once they've both gotten dressed. Dean kisses Castiel goodbye at the door. 

"'Course," Dean smiles.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments, you all make my day.

"Hello Dean," Castiel smiles, kissing him quickly. 

"Hey yourself beautiful," Dean grins, running his hands over Castiel's hips. 

"Should we go inside?" Castiel asks, pecking his lips once more. 

"Mm definitely," Dean hums, leading him into his apartment. Castiel unzips his jacket and takes off his tuque at the door, hanging them on a hook. He pulls off his boots as Dean walks towards his kitchen. Castiel eyes his firm jean clad ass as he walks, matched with a grey Henley. Castiel follows him into the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the island kitchen. He looks around the kitchen curiously. "I hope you like steak," Dean hums from the stove. 

"Sounds great," Castiel smiles, "I still can't believe you're cooking for me." 

"Gotta impress you somehow," Dean smirks. 

"Smells so good," Castiel moans, leaning his elbows on the counter. 

Dean chuckles, "would you like some oreos while you wait?"

"Mm yes please," Castiel smiles, sitting back once more. Dean walks around the island, grabbing a box of cookies from the pantry before setting them infront of him. Castiel kisses him sweetly before grabbing a cookie, "so how was your day? Do anything fun?"

"It was good, had a nice run," Dean replies. Thinking about running through the forest in wolf form, letting his wolf take control long enough to kill and eat a rabbit, "calming."

"That's good," Castiel smiles around a cookie. 

"And you, how was your day?" Dean leans on the counter across from him, stealing a cookie. 

"It was good, work was good," Castiel hums. "We got a whole litter of kittens now and if they're not adopted soon I'm scared I'll take them home myself," he giggles. 

"You're adorable," Dean smirks.

"Thank you," Castiel laughs, leaning over the counter to kiss him a little awkwardly. Dean chuckles, pecking his lips before turning back to check the stove. Castiel gets up and puts away the oreos. He wanders around Deans kitchen to find plates and utensils, placing them on the island. "Do you work this weekend?" he asks as he arranges the plates and forks. 

"I don't think so, why, what're you thinking Sweetheart?" Dean asks, turning off the stove. 

"I'm thinking I wanna take you on a date Saturday," Castiel hums.

"That so?" Dean arches a brow at him.

"Mmhm," Castiel smiles, turning towards him, smoothing his hands up his chest, "I could come by, pick you up in my car and everything."

"Mm, sounds nice," Dean hums, running his hands down Castiel's hips, "but right now it's dinner time." Castiel hums happily, walking around the island to sit down on the stool. Dean grabs the plates to serve them streak, rice and steamed vegetables. Then Dean sits next to him and they eat the good food. 

Castiel thanks Dean for the dinner as he stands up and gathers their dishes. "You don't have to do that," Dean gets up, grabbing plastic containers to put the left overs in. "I can wash up the dishes later." 

"Are you sure?" Castiel hesitates, holding the plates infront of himself, "you made all the food.." Dean smiles, taking the plates from him and kissing his forehead. Castiel watches him place the dirty dishes in the sink and then follows him out to the livingroom. Dean flops down onto the couch and Castiel settles next to him, looking around this room as well as Dean looks through Netflix. 

"Anything standing out to you?" Dean asks, laying his arm over Castiel's shoulders. 

Castiel looks at the television and points out a documentary, "I've been wanting to watch that for awhile."

"You're looking into Wolf documentaries?" Dean questions, selecting the movie.

"They're such beautiful animals, and so.. interesting," Castiel smiles at Dean, "did you know that wolves mate for life, Dean?"

"Yeah I do," Dean studies his face for a minute before Castiel turns away, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

"It must be amazing to love someone like that," Castiel murmurs. Dean stores this new information away for later. He trails his fingers lightly up and down Castiel's arm as the documentary plays out in front of them. The movie seems to cover all the aspects of Wolves, hunting activities, mating rituals, family bonds, even some of the myths surrounding wolves. Castiel looks up at Dean sometime later, blinking up at him adorably. Dean offers him a little smirk. Castiel sticks his tongue out at him and Dean takes the opportunity to lean forward and nip at it. Castiel giggles, shifting on the couch to press his lips to Deans softly, moving his lips against his. 

Dean hums against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, dominating the kiss. Castiel makes a soft noise of approval, encouraging Dean to deepen the kiss, even easing Castiel onto his back on the couch. Castiel pushes Deans shirt up his back, hands sliding up his warm skin. Dean breaks the kiss to allow Castiel to pull it over his head. 

Castiel smiles, placing his hands on either side of Deans face to pull him back into a kiss. Wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, Castiel pulls their bodies closer. Enticing a moan from Dean. "Would you like to move this somewhere else?" Dean murmurs against his lips.

Castiel smiles, moving his hands to Deans shoulders, "I'd love to see your bedroom." Dean chuckles, moving off the couch. He leads Castiel by the hand to his room. Castiel glances around the dark room quickly before Dean is once again kissing him. Warm hands sneaking under his shirt, holding onto his waist. Castiel smiles against Deans lips, stepping back to pull off his shirt and push down his jeans. Dean runs his eyes over Castiel's newly exposed skin. Castiel's laugh brings his gaze up to his bright eyes, "you look like you're thinking about eating me."

Dean steps forward to run his hands over Castiel's arms, "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." Castiel turns his gaze to Deans chest, blushing a soft pink. 

He runs his hands over Deans belt, "you really mean that dont you?" Castiel looks up into Deans steady gaze and watches him nod. Castiel blinks for a second before reaching up to kiss him sweetly, undoing his belt and then his jeans. Dean runs his fingers down over Castiel's back and into his panties. Hooking his fingers in them, Dean pulls them down and past his ass to let them fall to the floor. 

Castiel grips Dean's shoulders as the mans lifts him up and down onto the bed, hovering over him. Cas tangles his fingers through Deans hair as they kiss. The drawer of the nightstand opening with a clatter as Dean digs around in it, wrapping his fingers around a slender bottle of lubricant. 

Castiel gasps softly when Deans wet fingers circle his rim. He spreads his legs wider, gripping onto Dean's hair as he teases his tongue over his nipple. Dean's finger slowly pressing into him, soon matched with the other. He switches to tease the other side of Castiel's chest as he starts squirming. "Dean," Castiel breathes, watching Dean look up at him and he pulls him back up to his lips.

Dean pulls his hands away to support himself over Cas on his elbows, pushing into Castiel carefully. Castiel lets out a sharp gasp, gripping at Deans back, "oh.." Castiel spreads his legs wider for Dean, grasping at his back for purchase. Dean buries his face in Castiel's neck, gripping his hair in his hand as he works a slow, hard, and deliberate pace. Cas scratches at Deans back, panting and whining softly in his ear. Dean sucks and nips at his smooth neck.

~  
Dean smiles as he watches Castiel sleep. The twenty-six year old lay across his chest, peaceful as ever. "Perfect," Dean whispers, running his fingers along his back. Smoke on the water plays in the livingroom as Dean's phone goes off, making Castiel stir slightly. Dean carefully moves out from under him, placing a pillow under his head and getting out of bed.

He pulls on a pair of pj pants and head towards the livingroom, answering on the last ring, "hello?" 

"Dean," Sam's voice comes through the phone in greeting. 

"Yeah now's not really the best time Samantha," Dean grumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah well it's just been bugging me all day that you forgot to mention that your uh 'mate' is human." 

Dean frowns, "how the hell do you know that?"

"I could smell it on him the minute I walked into him at the shelter."

"I dont even wanna know what you were doing there," Dean sighs.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into here Dean? Of all the people in the world you had to pick a human?"

"Fuck off," Dean growls, "what does it matter to you?"

"I'm worried about you Dean," Sam grumbles, "do you think he's gonna take it lightly when he finds out?" 

"Don't worry about it," Dean growls, twisting on his heel when he hears Castiel move from his bedroom. 

"Dean," Sam persists through the phone. Castiel walks down the hall dressed in one of Dean's white shirts, his hair a mess and neck covered in hickeys.

"I've gotta go Sammy," Dean says quickly, hanging up the phone. 

Castiel yawns softly, "what're you doing up, is everything alright?"

"Yeah baby, I was just on the phone with my brother," Dean hums, walking over to him. 

"Are you coming back to bed now?" Castiel asks, voice tired. Dean smiles, taking hold of his hand and leading him back to his bed.


	3. three

"And how old is he?" Meg questions, applying her thick eyeliner carefully. 

"Twenty-eight," Castiel answers, fiddling with Meg's makeup. 

"Oo an older man," Meg coos.

"By two years," Castiel rolls his eyes. Meg stands up and adjusts her shirt in the mirror.

"How do I look?" she turns to him, posing a little. 

"You look great," Cas assures, checking the time on his phone. 

"Not great enough to get you to come with me," she grumbles, walking over to the door, throwing on her jacket. 

"I would but I have a date tonight, I told you," Castiel reasons, standing up to pull on his coat and boots. 

Meg grumbles the whole walk out of her apartment. Castiel laughs and gives her a hug in the parking garage as they part and Castiel climbs into his car. The snow starts to come down heavily as Cas drives to Dean's apartment. Rolling to a stop in front of the front doors, he texts Dean. Honking loudly when he sees the man step outside. 

"Christ Dean!" Castiel scolds, "you're going to get sick!" he fusses looking over Dean's outfit of a flannel and blue jeans. 

"I dont get sick, Sweetheart," Dean smirks. 

"You're insane," Castiel rolls his eyes, pulling away from the curb and onto the street. "You're going to be cold and then you're gonna be sick and whiny cause you're sick."

"And you can take care of me," Dean muses. 

"You know I'm not a real doctor Dean," Castiel stops at a red light, looking at him. 

"There are other ways to take care of me, ways that you happen to be very good at," Dean smirks, placing a warm hand on Castiel's thigh. He blushes and turns back to the road, speeding forward as the light turns green. Dean grips his thigh harder in shock, making Castiel laugh. 

Dean braces himself for the rest of the drive to the skating rink before basically jumping out of the vehicle. Castiel laughs behind his hands at him. "First thing when the snow melts," Dean declares, "I am teaching you how to drive." Castiel grins, playing with this lanyard and walking inside. Dean follows uneasily. 

"Skating?" he asks as the get inside, "its almost nine." 

"So no one's here," Castiel hums, pulling him over to the counter by the hand, "hi joey," he greets the owner.

"Brought a friend tonight huh?" Joey asks, handing Castiel a pair of skates. "What size?" he asks Dean. He tells the short man his size and thanks him for the skates before once again being led by the hand somewhere else. 

"Can you skate?" Castiel asks taking off his boots. 

"Sure enough," Dean smirks, "I like those socks."

"Thank you," Castiel hums, looking at his ugly Christmas socks before putting on his skates. "How was work today?" Castiel laces up with skates quickly. 

Dean sighs as he works on a knot in his skate lace, "not so good, the new guy is killing me." Castiel picks up Deans second skate to unlace it for him. "Bobby swears he's legit but he's driving me nuts with all his questions," Dean grumbles.

"Did you go for a run today?" Castiel asks, taking his skate away and handing him the untied one. 

"Thanks, and no I'm gonna go tomorrow with Sam," Dean pulls on the skate and reties it tightly. 

"Well that's good," Castiel smiles and hands him his now untied skate, "running really seems to help you."

"You help me too," Dean comments, lacing up his skate.

"I do?" Castiel asks as he stands up and leans on the side of the rink. 

Dean stands up with him, "you're.. Calming, soothing even" You transfix my wolf into a purring mess. 

"Oh," Cas giggles, leaning up to kiss Dean, "that's sweet." Dean smiles, lacing his fingers in Castiel's and leading him onto the ice. 

"I didn't know you came here often enough to know the owner," Dean chuckles, skating backwards. 

"I didn't know alot of people when I moved her for university so I spent a lot of time here between school and work," Castiel smiles and reaches for Deans other hand. 

"You're so cute," Dean smiles, pulling Castiel to his chest. 

"How're you so always warm," Castiel murmurs, brushing his cheek on his shoulder. 

"Same reason I never get sick," Dean says seriously, making Castiel look up at him. "I'm superhuman." 

"Like Batman?" Castiel asks, skating backwards without letting go of his hands.

Dean shakes his head, "Batman was rich but he didn't actually have any superpowers, he is awesome though." 

"Very awesome," Castiel agrees, looking almost bashful for a moment before admitting, "I totally wanted to be him as a kid." 

"You're kidding," Dean smirks.

Castiel shakes his head, "broke my arm jumping off my back porch when I was six. My parents were so mad Gabriel let me do that."

Dean laughs loudly, "Gabriel is your brother?"

Castiel nods, smiling, "older but he let me be batman and settled for Robin every time." 

Dean nods, "I'd do anything for my brother."

"What about you," Castiel smiles, playing with Deans hands, "what did you want to be as a kid?"

"A fire fighter," Dean hums, looking past Castiel. He clears his throat, "my mother died in a fire when I was four.. Sammy was only six months old and I had to carry him out of the burning house."

"Dean-" 

"I guess I thought that if I saved other people than it would make up for.." Dean doesn't let himself finish, chuckling awkwardly. "But my dad was a mechanic and I idolized the man. So I went a different way."

"Dean I'm sorry," Castiel wraps his arms around him in a hug, "I didn't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." 

"You're my boyfriend Cas," Dean says into his neck, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, "I would have told you sooner or later." 

Castiel nods, pulling back a little and running his hands up over Deans chest. "I'm glad you told me," he blinks up at Dean, "I don't want you to hide anything from me." 

"What if it's something bad? What if it's dangerous" Dean asks seriously, arms still wrapped firmly around Castiel.

Castiel looks steadily up at Dean, "I don't believe you could be bad... I don't think you could ever hurt me either." Dean shakes his head slowly. Castiel smiles and leans up to kiss Dean softly. Dean pushes the kiss a little deeper, moving a hand to the side of Castiel's face. Castiel pulls away, breaking the kiss. Dean opens his mouth to speak as Castiel beat him to it, "race you to the car." 

Dean lets Castiel win, lets being the operating word here. If Dean wanted to he could easily have his little mate win. But the triumphant, smug grin on Castiel's face isn't helping Deans pride any. Castiel sticks his tongue out at him as he drives-terribly-to Dean's apartment. Dean squeezes Castiel's thigh lightly, "you're lucky you're cute." 

"I am pretty adorable," Castiel hums, pulling into the parking lot. Cas parks and locks his car quickly, half running inside the building with Dean close behind. "I hate this season," he grumbles. Dean chuckles wrapping an arm around his waist. In the empty elevator Dean unzips Castiel's jacket and pulls off his toque. Running his hands up the inside of Castiel's shirt and pressing open mouthed kisses over his jaw and lips. "You're so warm," Cas moans, pushing his hands into Dean's flannel. 

"Let me warm you up Angel," Dean breathes huskily. The doors open to the elderly woman that lives on Dean's floor. Picking his jacket and toque up off the floor, Castiel blushes furiously, dragging Dean to his apartment. Dean takes the keys out of his pocket , unlocking the door for him. They loose their clothes along the way to Dean's bedroom, lips moving against each other as they go. 

Dean falls back onto the bed with an "oomf." Looking up at a smirking Cas as the man straddles him, sucking bruises into his neck. Dean lets out a low hum, closing his eyes and running his hands over Castiel's bare thighs, "frisky." Castiel drags his teeth along Dean's neck in response. Dean stifles a whine that his pride wont allow him to make. Castiel giggles against his neck, pulling away in favour of prepping himself. 

Dean opens his eyes to watch him, rubbing his thumbs over Castiel's hips. The bottom reaches back to position the head of Dean's cock at his entrance before slowly penetrating himself. "Dean," Cas sighs quietly, biting his lip as he carefully rolls his hips. Dean groans watching him, steadying his hands on Castiel's hips. 

"I think I like this position," Castiel places his hands over Deans chest and sets a rhythm for his hip movements. 

"That so," Dean chuckles.

Castiel nods groaning low, "you're cute when you just lay there and take it." 

"Don't get used to it," Dean growls, grip tightening on his hips. 

Castiel laughs, leaning down to kiss Dean languidly, "I like your aggression too much." Dean nips at his lip playfully.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at keeping up with these updates but I hope you enjoy.

"I still dont understand how you met Cas," Dean glares skeptically across the table at Sam. 

"I hit a dog," Sam says casually.

"You hit a dog? Like with your car?" Dean frowns. 

"Well not on purpose, it was just kind of in the middle of the road and I didn't stop in time.." Sam shrugs awkwardly. 

"And you took it to the shelter?" 

"What was I supposed to do? Leave it in the middle of the road?" Sam asks with his bitch face on. 

Dean rolls his eyes, "so how did you know it was my Cas?"

"He actually figured it out," Sam hums almost approvingly, "he saw Winchester on the adoption sheets and put two and two together."

"You adopted the friggen dog?" Dean grumbles, rubbing his forehead. 

"Jess named him Riot," Sam frowns at him, "Dean are you sick?"

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a drag from his beer, "I don't get sick."

"You look like shit and your voice is a gravelly," Sam looks him over. Dean shakes his head. "Maybe you should go visit Cas."

"He's a vet not a doctor, and anyway I'm not sick," Dean growls.

Sam sighs, standing up and throwing a few bills onto the table, "well anyway I've got to get back home to Jess, take care of yourself."

Dean finishes off his beer and pays his half of the tab before walking out of the diner to his car. At home Dean sits himself down onto his couch and turns on the tv. After awhile of slipping in and out of sleep he gets up and goes to his kitchen. He finds a bottle of store bought medicine and reads over the ingredients skeptically. Castiel knocking on his door interrupts his reading. 

He goes to answer it and offers his boyfriend a sly smirk, "little early in the day for a booty call dont you think?"

Castiel smiles sympathetically, "Sam called me as I was getting off work."

Dean looks over his pink scrubs half hidden under his winter jacket, the only word coming to mind is 'cute.' He steals his face and leans an arm on the doorway, "I'm not sick."

"He said you'd say that," Cas says, peaking around Dean into his apartment. 

"He was right," Dean hums, "cause I aint. I dont get sick."

Castiel looks back up at Dean's face, "can I come in?" Dean shrugs, moving out of the way and closing the door behind him. "Are you hungry?" Castiel asks, taking off his jacket and boots, leaving him in his pink scrubs and a pair of bee socks. 

"I could eat," Dean hums, following him into the kitchen. 

"Did you go for a run today?" Castiel asks, looking through his cupboards.

"Got a quick one in this morning," Dean leans back on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What did you wear?" Castiel picks out a can of soup before looking through the other cupboards.

"I brought shorts and a T-shirt."

"Dean," Castiel scolds, "no wonder you're sick."

Dean chuckles, "I dont get sick."

Castiel walks over to him and places the back of his hand on his forehead. "I hear it works better if you use your mouth," Dean smirks.

Castiel shakes his head, "I'm not letting you get me sick."

"Says the person that got me sick," Dean smirks.

"I did not!" Castiel huffs, "I'm perfectly healthy." He turns to the sink, putting chicken noodle soup into the pot with equal parts water. Then he heats it over the stove. Dean nuzzles his face into Castiel's neck, fingers slipping in and out of his pink waist band.

"You didn't leave work for me did you?" Dean hums into his neck.

"Just the last ten minutes of my shift," Castiel leans back against Dean as he stirs the soup. 

"Why?" Dean asks. 

"I wanted to take care of you," Castiel says softly. 

Dean turns him around in his arms, "why?"

"Because you're sick," Castiel blinks up at him, "because I care about you." Dean smiles, leaning down to kiss him softly. Castiel kisses him back sweetly. He smiles against his lips after a moment and murmurs, "the soup is gonna burn."

"Can't burn soup Cas," Dean chuckles.

"Stick around, I'll teach you a thing or two about my cooking," Castiel laughs, kissing him once more before turning back to the stove. Dean lets go of Castiel and walks over to a cupboard. Grabbing two bowls, he sets them on the counter beside the stove. He rummages through a drawer for clean spoons. 

"So Sammy hit a dog," Dean grunts before clearing his throat. 

"I like to think of it more as, 'Sam adopted a dog'," Castiel hums.

"A dog that he almost killed with his car," Dean adds. 

"Riot," Castiel corrects, turning off the stove.

"You ever think about getting a dog?" Dean asks, pulling sodium crackers out of the pantry.

Castiel shakes his head, pouring soup into bowls, "Bells can't stand dogs."

"Right, the cat," Dean muses, walking into the living room, "what about kids?"

Castiel places two bowls of hot chicken noodle soup on the coffee table carefully in front of Dean. "I want five," he states, settling down onto the couch.

"Five?" Dean throws him a bewildered look.

Castiel shrugs, "I'd settle for three."

Dean laughs, moving closer to him on the couch, "got it all figured out huh?"

"Well not all of it," Cas hums, "but I am a bit of a planner."

"That's kind of adorable," Dean smirks. Castiel smiles, leaning in to kiss Dean's cheek before crushing crackers into his soup. Castiel finishes his soup quietly, until he makes a fuss about Dean finishing the last of his own. He watches Castiel get up and take the bowls out of the room with a sly grin, "you know I got a thing for nurses."

"Is that so?" Castiel asks coming back into the living room, "too bad I have a doctorate." 

Dean hums, stopping Castiel in front of him with his hands, "humor me Sweetheart."

Castiel looks him over from where Dean is sat on the couch, he combs his fingers through his hair. "Like nurse and patient?" Dean chews his lip and nods a little, slipping his fingers just barely into the waistband of his lacy underwear, brushing his soft skin just slightly. "Then if I'm the nurse I recommend you get some rest to conserve your energy."

Dean smirks, "you know I'm always tired most after sex." 

"Is that so?" Castiel hums. 

"Especially hot, rough, aggressive sex," Dean flashes his canines.

"Strictly against the rules," Castiel smiles smugly. 

Dean hums, tugging down Castiel's scrubs just past his ass, revealing his black panties, gripping the soft flesh firmly, Cas gasps sharply. "And you're just a stickler for rules aint you Cas?"

"You need to rest," Castiel breathes out carefully, "you should be sleeping off your cold."

"Tell me to stop Baby and I will," Dean says patiently. Castiel chews his bottom lip roughly before letting out an aggravated grumble. He pulls Dean up to his feet by his T-shirt and kisses him roughly. Dean pushes Castiel's scrubs down past his thighs, letting them fall to the floor. Cas steps out of them backwards, breaking the kiss and walking down the hallway to Deans room. 

Castiel rounds on Dean once in the room. He presses sweet kisses to his stubbled jaw, undoing his belt and pushing down his jeans. Dean runs his hands up Castiel's back under his scrubs, hooking his thumbs and pulling it off over his head. Dean angles Castiel's head upwards with a hand on his neck and his thumb on his jaw to kiss him. Dean runs his tongue along the seam of Castiel's lips until he parts them for him, letting Dean dominate the kiss. Castiel pushes down Dean's boxers and wraps a hand around his hard on. Dean groans into his mouth, digging his fingers into Castiel's hips. Castiel smiles against his lips as he pulls away. He turns around and bends over purposely slowly as he pulls down his lacy boy shorts, climbing onto the bed on all fours. 

~  
"You're too smart to be a nurse," Dean muses, running his fingers idly through Castiel's hair. They lay in his bed in the now quiet room after a session of intense love making. 

"I do have a doctorate," Castiel hums sleepily, "you should really get some sleep."

"Cute little animal doctor," Dean smiles.

"Mmhm," Castiel hums. Dean runs his fingers down the back of Castiel's neck and along his bare back absentmindedly for awhile. 

"Cas?" he asks softly, "can I tell you a secret?" When Castiel neither moves or responds Dean whispers, "I'm a werewolf."


	5. five

|Spring| 

 

Dean bounds in wolf form through the trees and melting snow. The cold air rushes through his fur, the slushy snow soaking his paws. And he loves every minute of it. It's an indescribable feeling, comparable only to being with Castiel. Mate. He has to remember to pick up milk on the way home. He promises himself one more lap before shifting back and pulling on his gym shorts, shoes and t-shirt. He walks the rest of the way out of the forest and climbs into his Impala. 

At a knock at the door Castiel unlocks the deadlock and opens it to find a sweaty, slightly aggravated looking Dean. 

"We have to talk," Dean states, handing Castiel a jug of milk as he walks into his apartment. Castiel nods a little as he closes the door. He puts the milk in the fridge. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Cas asks, walking up to Dean and plucking a leaf out of his hair. 

"This isn't working," Dean states. 

"What isnt working?" Castiel frowns up at him. 

"This thing that we're doing," Dean gestures between them, "it was fine when it was just a toothbrush, I can give you space for a toothbrush but now half your shit is here and half my shit is in your apartment. We pay rent at both places but spend weeks at a time at either or. I'm feeding your friggin cat for you.." 

"So?" Castiel frowns at him. 

"So move in with me," Dean straightens his back, looking at him seriously. 

Castiel crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, "move in with you?" 

"Or I can move in with you," Dean shrugs, "but somethings gotta happen soon." 

"You've got a weird way of showing your feeling Dean Winchester," Castiel muses as he walks over to him. 

"So I've been told," Dean smirks, "is that a yes?" 

Castiel laughs, kissing him sweetly on the lips, "yes Dean I'll move in with you." 

Dean smiles, cupping his jaw to kiss him more fully, "good." 

"What about your allergies?" Castiel asks, bunching Dean's shirt in his hands. 

"They make medications for that stuff," Dean smirks, leaning in and tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Who's bed?" Castiel pushes his shirt up over his chest. 

"Mine." Dean states as Cas pulls the shirt over his head. Castiel tilts his head at him questionably. "Memory foam Baby, it remembers me," Dean chuckles, pulling him closer by the hips. He runs his lips over Castiel's jaw. 

"What if Bells gets territorial?" Cas hums, closing his eyes. 

"Only thing I'm territorial over is you," Dean growls playfully into his neck. 

Cas laughs "you need a shower." 

Dean pulls back, smilling "join me?" 

"Oh I dont need a shower," Castiel smiles teasingly. 

"Mm but you want one," Dean grins. 

"Maybe," Cas chews him lip, playing with the waistband of Deans shorts, "are you not wearing underwear?" Dean smirks, leaning down and giving Castiel a heated kiss as response. Cas breaks the kiss to pull off his own shirt, he turns and walks to the bathroom, undoing his pants on the way. 

Dean pushes Castiel against the wall just hard enough to keep him there. "Cold," Castiel gasps softly against the tile. 

Dean's lips find his neck and cover it in kisses and nips, "my bad." He spreads Castiel's legs with a knee, gripping his ass cheek with one hand and pressing into him with the other. Castiel sighs against the tile, eyes fluttering closed. "How's that?" Dean asks, sucking a bruise into the base of his neck. 

"It's good," Cas breathes out, "I'm good." 

"Bet I can make you great?" Dean whispers huskily into his ear. He twists him around in his arms, pushing his back against the shower wall. Castiel jumps up a little awkwardly and wraps his legs around Deans hips, Deans hands gripping his thighs and lowering him slowly down onto his cock. 

"F-fuck," Cas moans. Den gives him a few seconds to adjust before starting a quick, brisk pace with his hips. Castiel's nails dig into his back for purchase, fingers slipping against wet skin. 

"Good Angel?" Dean moans, steady gaze on Castiel's face. 

Castiel nods, "it's fucking great, yeah," he moans shakily, pressing his lips to Deans needily. He grips at Dean's hair as the man kisses him back. Dean moves an arm to wrap around Castiel's back, supporting him as his free hand wraps around Castiels dick, stroking him to climax. His thrusts become more shallow as his own climax builds. 

Castiel shouts with Dean's name on his lips as he cums hot and sticky between them, Dean not far behind with a deep groan. Dean leans his forehead against Castiels as they catch their breath. Castiel smiles softly, kissing him with a hand on his cheek. Dean hums, pulling out and carefully placing him on his feet. 

"Work today?" Dean pours body wash into his hands, rubbing them together and smoothing them over Castiels hips and stomach. 

Castiel nods, turning in his arms to wash Dean in return, "twelve to eight today." 

"I can drive you if you like, Bobby's only got me on call for today," Dean offers, running soapy hands over Castiels shoulders and back. 

"That'd be great," Castiel smiles, kissing him quickly, "thank you." 

Dean smiles, "you're so cute after sex." Castiel blushes, grabbing the shampoo. After their shower they get dressed in Dean's bedroom. Castiel dresses in blue panties and yellow scrubs from his overnight bag, his shirt decorated in bees. Dean throws on a grey Henley and a flannel with an old pair of blue jeans. Dean smirks and smacks Castiel's ass walking out of the apartment. Castiel ignores him, zipping up his jacket. 

"The bees are a nice touch," Dean compliments. 

"Thank you," Castiel hums. Dean gets the car door for him before going around to the drivers side. 

"Got your lunch packed?" Dean teases. 

"Lunch money today," Castiel answers seriously making Dean chuckle. 

Dean stops in front of the shelter and kisses Castiel swiftly, "back at eight?" 

Castiel nods with a smile, "back at eight." Dean watches Castiel go inside with a little wave before he drives onto the road. Dean runs a few errands before going back home. He stops by Castiel's apartment using his spare key to get in and feed his cat, covering his nose and resisting the urge to sneeze as he does. He checks to make sure the litter box doesn't need changing before leaving. Next is the gas station and then home once more. 

Castiel closes up early at seven fourty-five and sends his employee and friend Meg home for the day. He texts Dean to tell him he's off work and waits outside for him. He doesnt have to wait long before the beautiful black Impala pulls up infront of him and he climbs into the warm car. 

"You look cold," Dean chuckles as Castiel closes the door. 

"A little chilly tonight," Castiel smiles, sliding across the bench seat to snuggle up to Dean. 

The man wraps an arm around him as he drives and kisses his forehead, "how was work?" 

"It was good, a few vaccinations and a call about a missing cat, nothing much," Castiel burries his face in Deans neck. "You fed Bells for me?" 

"Yeah, only sneezed twice," Dean chuckles. 

Cas laughs quietly, he watches the lights of the city go by for a few moments. "Meg invited me out for her birthday tomorrow night." Dean hums his acknowledgement. "She said you could come along if you wanted, I know you're not much for clubs but I thought I'd ask." 

"You should go out and have fun with your friend, I can pick you up afterward," Dean offers. 

"Okay," Castiel hums, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. By the time Dean parks infront of his apartment, Castiel is practically drooling on him in his sleep. He chuckles to himself, turning off the car and carefully getting out, holding Cas to his front, moving his arms and legs to wrap around him. Dean closes the car door and heads inside. In the elevator Dean adjusts Castiel a little, making him stir in his sleep a little. 

But he doesnt wake up until Dean has him in his bed, tugging off his boots and jacket. "Dean," Castiel whispers as Dean's warm hands slide down his legs, pulling off his pants. "Did you carry me?" 

Dean climbs onto the bed to help him out of his shirt, replacing it with one of Dean's old band t-shirts. "You were sleeping," Dean hums, climbing off and pulling off his shirt. Castiel's eyes follow the movement, chewing his lip. "Uh uh," Dean undoes his pants, "dont give me that look, you and I both know you're two seconds from passing out." 

"'m just looking.." Castiel smiles coyly, stretching his arms. 

"Uh huh," Dean chuckles, stepping out of his pants and getting into bed with Cas. Castiel climbs under the covers and rolls away from him, facing the window. Dean lays on his side and pulls Castiel back against his front, kissing the side of his face sweetly. Castiel snuggles back against him, purposely rubbing his ass back against his crotch. Dean grumbles softly, pulling Castiel closer. 

Castiel turns his head awkwardly to look at Dean, eyes closed, almost peaceful. He scoots back once more, pulling his hand towards his thighs. Dean takes his hand away and gives Castiel's ass a firm smack before wrapping around him once more, "go to sleep," he grumbles. Castiel huffs and lays his head back down on the pillow, closing his eyes. 

Castiel wakes up to sunlight pooling in through the window. The alarm clock reads ten am. He yawns quietly, rolling over in Deans arms to face him. He smiles at the mans soft features and five o'clock shadow. Castiel runs his fingers along his jaw line, tracing his index finger over his soft lips. Dean hums in his sleep, arms pulling Castiel closer. Castiel trails his fingers down his neck, splaying over his chest. Dean's heart beats steadily against his hand. 

"What're you doing?" Dean asks, voice impossibly deep. 

Castiel's eyes flash up to his face but his eyes are still closed, "nothing." He presses his lips to Deans in a chaste kiss, "waiting for you to wake up." 

Dean hums, opening his eyes to look at Castiel, "time is it?" 

"Just past ten," Cas answers, watching Dean pull away to stretch, "so are you up now?" 

Dean looks at him suspiciously, "did you sleep last night?" 

"Course I did," Cas smiles cheekily, pulling Dean by the hand back down onto the bed and straddling his hips. "So are you up now?" 

Dean smirks, smoothing his hands over Castiel's thighs, " 'm awake enough." 

"Mm good," Castiel hums, leaning in to kiss him sweetly, "cause I really want you to make waffles." 

"Is that so?" Dean smirks, "what's in it for me?" 

"Oh well you can have some waffles too," Castiel smiles, kissing him once more before crawling out of bed. 

~ 

"What's in this?!" Castiel yells over the music, sipping the colourful drink. 

Meg shrugs, "something about fruit!" a tall man with black hair walks over to Meg and starts flirting. Castiel plays with the straw in his fifth drink of the night, looking over the crowd of people mushed together, grinding and bumping. "Clarence!" Meg giggles, tugging on his hand, "come dance with us." 

Castiel mulls over it for a second before downing his drink. Meg cheers happily, her plastic birthday crown nearly falling off as she drags him right in the middle of the swarm of people. He laughs as she takes hold of his hands and makes ridiculous hip movement he finds himself copying. "I can't believe Dean let you leave the house wearing that!" 

Castiel shakes his head, "Dean's at work!" It's not like his outfit is particularly bad, dressed in jean shorts and a v-neck he's wearing more than most of the people here. A drunk college girl comes up to them and hands them both glow in the dark braclets, making Meg squeal happily. 

"Cassie help me put it on!" Meg giggles. They help each other put them on before Meg turns and shows the tall dark haired man. 

"I'm gonna grab a drink!" Castiel shouts. 

"Shots!" Meg decides, "loosen you right up!" They take six shots each of vodka or tequilla Castiel can't be sure before Meg is dragging him into the hurdle of people once more, doing her jumpy dance again. 

Dean walks into the loud crowded club around three am, leaving his coat on. He and Cas had agreed on three at this club, he hadn't planned on it being so busy. Dean starts at the bar, looking for the blue eyed, brown haired, twenty-six year old. He gives that discription to the bar tender, half yelling over the speakers, "with a birthday girl?!" 

The bartender seems to think for a second before nodding and pointing to the crowd, "just went back in." 

Dean nods, "thanks," and walks towards the group, looking around for Cas. 

"I have a boyfriend!" Castiel giggles, half leaning on his dance partner, "it's a party!" 

"It's a club!" the man yells back, hands sliding over Castiel's hips. 

Cas shakes his head, "birthday!" Dean spots his boyfriend half ontop of a stranger with his hands touching everywhere he shouldn't be. "Stop touching my butt," Castiel grumbles. He takes the strangers hands in his and shows him how Meg was dancing before. Dean growls when he finally reaches him, pulling him roughly away and glaring at the stranger. "DEAN!" Cas cheers, wrapping his arms around his neck, "this is my boyfriend!" he yells at the stranger. 

Dean wraps his arms around his waist as the man disappears into the crowd, "what're you doing?" he growls, still mad. 

"Dancing!" Castiel giggles. 

"He was touching you," Dean frowns at him. 

Castiel shakes his head, "no I have a boyfriend." 

"It's time to go," Dean states, helping him out of the crowd, then carrying him bridal style out to the car. 

"But what about the dancing," Castiel pouts. Dean sets him in the car before getting in the drivers side, slamming the door. "You're mad," Castiel huffs. Dean shoots him a glare as he starts the car. "I wanted to dance and drink and you don't like dancing," Castiel slurs. 

Dean pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road, "what about that guy Cas? He wanted to take you home with him." 

Castiel shakes his head "no no I have a boyfriend." 

"Didn't stop him from touching you," Dean growls, gripping the steering wheel. 

"No no I love my boyfriend, I dont, I dont love him," Castiel shakes his head. 

"You love who?" Dean glances at him. 

"My boyfriend, Dean." Castiel huffs. 

"You love me?" Dean releases his grip on the steering wheel to a loose hold. 

"Shh," Castiel presses a finger to Dean's lips, "dont tell him." 

"Why not?" Dean asks. 

"I'm tired," Castiel mumbles, laying his head on Deans shoulder, "talk too much."


	6. six

Castiel frowns against the intrusive sunlight peaking in through the curtains. He turns his face away from the window, his view switches to Dean's face instead. Castiel shifts his body carefully in Deans arms, placing a hand on his bare chest. His face is really beautiful like this. Castiel tries to savour the peaceful moments before he knows Dean will wake up mad at him. Like he can read his thoughts, Dean's face scrunches up a little and he yawns, blinking his eyes open. 

"Goodmorning," Castiel murmurs. 

"Time is it?" Dean lays back, arm still under Castiel as he stretches. 

"Almost ten." 

"And you're awake?" Dean teases, "thought for sure you'd be out past twelve." Castiel gives him a little half shrug. Dean runs his free hand through Castiel's hair, "hows your head?" 

"I feel okay." 

"You dont want advil or anything?" 

Castiel shakes his head, taking Dean's hand in his own and kissing his knuckles, "I'm good." 

"How much do you remember from last night?" Dean asks, looking over his face. 

"Enough," Castiel's lips brush against his hand, turning in his own as he kisses down his wrist, "still mad at me?" 

Dean looks at him momentarily before his back is being pressed into the mattress, Dean's hands holding his wrists down on either side of his head, "define mad." Castiel closes his eyes as Dean kisses down his neck. Castiel tugs his bottom lip between his teeth as Dean drags his teeth over his throat, "Cas." 

"Angry, upset," Castiel breathes. 

"What could I be upset about Cas?" Dean nips at Castiel's collarbone making him gasp. Dean's hands slip down and up into his shirt, over his hips. 

"The man at the bar, I was dancing with," Castiel murmurs, "just dancing." 

Dean growls, sucking a bruise into his neck. Castiel whimpers, gripping Dean's shoulder. "He wanted to take you home Cas." 

Castiel shakes his head no, "I was waiting for you to take me home." Dean grips the edges of Castiel's panties and tug them roughly down his legs making him whine. 

"That so?" 

Castiel runs his tongue along his lip, looking down at Deans chest shyly. "I wanted you to see how good I looked and take me home and.." 

Dean's thumb and forefinger grasp his jaw making him look at the older man, "you dressed up for me Angel?" 

Castiel feels the blood rush to his cheeks, "just a little." 

"Oh baby," Dean breathes in his deep voice. Castiel pulls his face away, trying to hide his blush. He watches Dean move to sit back on his heels between Castiel's spread thighs, "move onto your hands and knees for me." 

"Dean-" Cas pouts. 

Dean presses a kiss to his lips quickly, "be good for me." 

~ 

Castiel whines into the pillow, withering and squirming against Dean's hands, his face pressed between his cheeks, stubble lightly scratching his sensitive skin as the man does wonders with his tongue. Dean groans against his entrance, pulling away slightly and giving his cheek a quick smack, "stop squirming." 

"Dean please," Castiel begs, fingers twisting, curling in the bed sheets. 

Dean moans against his ass, "could eat you out for days." 

"I want you," Castiel pants, "please." 

Dean hums behind him, soothing a hand over his lower back as he pulls away, "who do you want?" Cas whines loudly into the pillow, letting out a shout when Deans hand lands with a firm smack on his ass, "Cas!" 

"You! I want you, you possessive fuck!" Castiel cries, "it's only ever gonna be you." 

Dean makes a sound of approval and flips Castiel onto his back, spreading his legs and pushing into him. Castiel gasps at the intrusion, gripping onto Dean's bicep. "Say it again," Dean's voice is thick, rough as he fucks Castiel into the mattress. 

"I need you, Dean, always-always you," Castiel moans out, shifting his hips to meet Deans thrusts. Dean intertwines their fingers on one hand, pressing his hand into the mattress. 

"Always," Dean grunts, thrusts becoming more erratic, "no one else," the head board bangs against the wall. 

Castiel pants as he works his hips harder, whining and gripping his hand harder, "just you Dean, I need you, I love you," Castiel moans, closing his eyes tightly as he cums against Dean's stomach, "oh god I love you!" Dean presses his lips to Castiel's messily groaning against his mouth as he cums inside of him. 

Dean lays still against him for a few seconds as they catch their breath before he moves off of him and walks to the bathroom. Castiel watches him go and reaches for his discarded shirt, pulling it on over his head. He sits up more and bends his knees up, pressing his thighs together. He looks up at the ceiling and blinks the water out of his eyes, "jesus." 

Dean walks back into the room wearing a worn pair of jeans and holding a wash cloth, "Bobby called me into work to cover the new guy-" Dean pauses as Cas wipes at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Cas are you crying?" 

"No," Cas denies, holding a whimper out of his voice. He climbs off the bed and looks for his underwear on the floor, "you should get going before Bobby has to call again." He finds them and pulls them up his legs, attempting to walk past Dean into the hallway. 

Dean stops him with his hands on his shoulders, "Sweetheart whats wrong? Did I do something?" 

"No," Castiel whimpers, "you didnt do anything." 

"Cas-" Dean frowns. 

"I'm fine," Cas breathes, "you should go to work." 

Dean sighs, dropping his hands and walking into the room to find a shirt, "we're talking about this when I get home." Castiel walks into the bathroom and closes the door. 

~   
"I dont know what I did," Dean huffs, "one minute we're having sex and the next he's crying," he takes a long drag of his beer. 

"Did he say anything? Like while you were.. Or after?" Sam questions. 

"Not really, he said he loved me," Dean shrugs. 

"He what?" Sam gapes. 

"But I already knew that," Dean blows it off, "he told me last night." 

"When he was drunk?" 

"Yeah," Dean hums. 

Sam rolls his eyes and shoots Dean a bitch face, "what did he say when he told you he loved you Dean?" 

"Nothing," Dean frowns, "I kissed him and went to get a wash cloth to-" 

"Oh for the love of god," Sam groans, "you didn't say it back?" 

Dean's frown deepens, "why would I?" 

Sam rolls his eyes, "so he knows?" 

"He knows, I dont have to say it," Dean shakes his head. 

"If he knew you loved him then why was he crying when you went to work?" Sam raises a brow at him. 

He mules it over in his head for a minute before groaning loudly and downing the rest of his beer, "I gotta go." 

Sam chuckles, watching his stand up, "yeah you do." 

~ 

Castiel jabs his spoon back into his ice cream and scoops it into his mouth. Laying back on the couch in his blue pj shorts and shirt watching The Other Woman and trying not to feel bad for himself. Bella climbs into his lap and he adjusts his tub of ice cream to make room for her, "hey baby," he hums, petting her a little before spooning more ice cream. 

Dean's key turns in the lock behind him and Castiel shrinks further into the couch. The door opens and closes as Dean steps in. Castiel doesnt turn to look at him as he tosses down his keys or toes off his boots, or even when he sits down on the couch and asks him what he's watching. 

"The other woman," Castiel states, holding his ice cream closer to his chest. 

"You know the ice cream lasts longer if you eat it out of a bowl at a time," Dean teases. 

"I dont want a bowl," Castiel grumbles, "I want a tub." 

Dean lets out a breath, "are you mad at me baby?" 

"No," Castiel mumbles, playing with his spoon idly in the ice cream, "how was work?" 

"Cas we have to talk about this," Dean states. 

"Theres nothing to talk about," Castiel looks back up at the movie, eating his ice cream. 

"You know I care about you Cas," Dean says carefully. Castiel looks down at his ice cream and holds his breath to hold back his emotions. "Damnit Castiel will you look at me?" 

"I'm tired," Castiel whispers, standing up and walking out to the kitchen to put away his ice cream, walking briskly back through the living room and towards his room. Dean beats him there, pressing his against the closed door. "Dean let me just go to bed," Cas mumbles. 

"Not until you tell me what is wrong," Dean says softly. 

"Nothings wrong," Castiel whimpers, pressing his eyes closed and wiping at them with his hands, "I shouldn't have said anything this morning, I didn't mean to.." his lip quivers and his gut clenches. 

"You love me," Dean states, it's not a question. 

Castiel lets out a whine, hot tears slipping past his lashes and sliding down his cheeks, "stop." 

"I know you do, just like I know that I do to," Dean soothes his hands over his arms. 

"Shut up, dont say that- dont lie to me Dean," Castiel hiccups, openly crying infront of the man now. 

"I do Cas," Dean growls, "I-I love you." Dean breathes out deeply, "more than anything." Castiel chokes out a sob. "And I thought you knew that this morning when you told me so I didn't say anything, Sweetheart you know I can't talk about my feelings." 

Castiel nods, wiping his eyes roughly and wrappng his arms around Deans neck, hugging him closely. Dean wraps his own arms around Castiel's waist. "I'm sorry," Dean murmurs into his hair. 

"Stupid boy," Castiel sniffles into Deans chest. 

"Are you gonna stop crying now?" Dean asks softly, "I dont want to see you like this, especially because of me." 

Castiel nods, pulling way to rub his cheeks, "I'm okay." 

~ 

It's dark in the apartment. Almost too dark for the average person to see. Dean finds his way back into bed easily. The rain pats slowly on the window as he shed his wet clothes and climbs in beside his sleeping boyfriend. He doesn't like sneaking out in the middle of the night and risking worrying Castiel. But when the full moon calls and he is at his most primal and animalistic, he has to let out his aggression somehow. And he'll be damned if he exposes any of that to Cas. 

Castiel scrunches his face up and shifts in the bed, waking up just enough to grumble, "you smell like a wet dog." Dean holds back a laugh at him before Cas is kicking at his leg, "get out, go away." 

"Where do you want me to go Cas?" Dean grunts, getting out of the bed. 

"Dont come back until you dont smell," Castiel grumbles, pressing his face into the pillow. Dean hesitates for a second before giving in and going for a shower. He's grateful he booked tomorrow off work for this shit. He climbs back into bed after pulling on a clean pair of boxers and pulls Castiel against his chest, not caring if he's asleep again. 

Castiel hums against his shoulder, "where were you?" 

"Couldn't sleep," Dean trails his fingers over the soft skin of his back. They fucked like animals prior to Dean's leaving. Which is half true. Castiel went right to sleep afterwards but Dean's aggressive energy was only building. "Went out for a bit." 

"To a bar?" Cas mumbles. 

Dean briefly closes his eyes, he hates lying to him but he can't exactly tell him the truth, "I was with Sam," another half lie. Castiel hums but doesn't say anything else on the subject. Dean takes it as time to go to sleep. 

When Dean wakes up it's to the sight of Castiel clad only in tight panties standing in front of the mirror. He's facing him but he's looking behind himself. "Can't get enough of it either huh?" he smirks as Castiel examines his butt. 

"You bit my ass!" Cas accuses. 

Dean purses his lips and sits up a little, "did I?" Castiel glares at his butt in the mirror, tugging his underwear aside. "C'mere let me see," Dean hums. Castiel huffs and pouts as he walks over to the bed, climbing over Deans lap and onto his knees, pressing his chest to the mattress so Dean has the perfect view of the firm flesh. "Crap," Dean murmurs, pulling down his panties just below his cheeks. There sitting slightly to the centre of his right ass cheek is an undoubtable indent of teeth. 

"It's gonna bruise," Castiel whines. 

Dean runs his fingers over the mark, he's lucky it didn't break skin. As much as he'd love to claim Castiel, it's not the time or place for it. "It's not gonna bruise," Dean chuckles, giving his other cheek a firm squeeze. 

"Well still," Castiel pouts, climbing off Dean's laps and pulling his underwear back up, "it hurts and I dont appreciate it." 

"Where are you going, I wasn't done," Dean smirks, he'd love to get out that last little bit of wolf aggression before starting his day. Castiel rolls his eyes, pulling on a pair of jeans and looking for a shirt. 

"It's grocery shopping day, remember?" he pulls on a blue button up, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. 

Dean gets out of bed and stretches, yawning as he does. Castiel runs his eyes over his broad chest and toned stomach, breath catching in his throat. Dean smirks and winks at him when their eyes meet once more. Castiel blushes and twists away, looking around his drawer for matching socks. 

Dean goes to the washroom as Castiel walks out to the kitchen to grad the grocery list. Dean throws on a black t-shirt and blue jeans, coming out to find Castiel with his shoes on ready to go. "What no breakfast?" Castiel tosses a granola bar at him in response. 

"We are not taking your car," Dean states in the elevator. It's a lost cause as Dean only just now realised his keys are back in the apartment. 

"There's no room in the Impala's trunk, all your tools are in there," Castiel says, looking over the list. 

"We could just throw them in the back seat," Dean grumbles as the doors open and they step out into the lobby. 

"Too late to go back now," Castiel hums smugly. Dean grumbles and squeezes Castiel's ass right over where he bit him the night before. Castiel lets out a little yelp and jumps away, glaring at Dean's smirking face, "you did that on purpose." 

"Prove it," Dean challenges. Castiel huffs and walks briskly through the parking lot. "Remind me to teach you how to drive next weekend," Dean makes a point of buckling up his seat belt. 

"I know how to drive," Castiel states, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Sure you do baby," Dean teases, patting his thigh. 

"Right because I got a license by failing my drivers test," Castiel huffs, breaking too hard at a stop sign before accelerating too fast through the intersection. 

"Just like your professors gave you straight A's because you worked hard, it has nothing to do with that perky little ass of yours," Dean teases, pushing Castiel's buttons with no real truth behind his words. 

Castiel gasps, huffing out angrily, "fuck you." 

"Now Cas, I'm your boyfriend not your teacher," Dean smirks. 

"Motherfucker," Cas seethes, hitting him in the side and steering with the other hand. 

"You're so cute when you're angry," Dean hums. 

"Yeah well you're a shitty mechanic," Cas hums back. 

"Try again?" Dean drops his smirk. 

"Mmhm," Cas sing songs, "when I went to drop off your lunch last week your new co worker Jake said you only get as many customers as you do because you flirt with all the clients." 

"He didn't say that." 

"No," Cas admits, "but he did say he'd give me a tune up for free anytime and gave me his number," he smiles smugly. 

"He did what?" Dean growls. 

"What can I say?" Cas hums, putting the car in park and pulling out his keys, "he must like my perky little ass." He steps out of the car with his phone, wallet and keys before Dean can say anything. Dean jumps out behind him, catching up and pulling him against him, arm secure around his waist. Castiel hides a laugh in his shoulder. 

Castiel breaks away from Dean to grab a cart, pulling his list out of his wallet. Dean scopes out the store for the bakery, leading Cas that way. "Do you think we have time to stop by the pet store? I think Bella's out of treats," Castiel ponders. 

"Probably the way you give them to her," Dean hums as he looks over the pies. 

"Get the Apple," Cas looks up from his list. 

Dean shakes his head, "this place can't make apple pie for shit, we're getting blueberry." 

"Well I like their apple pie," Castiel frowns, "and I make more money so." 

Dean turns back to the pies, "you've never proved that," he dismisses, grabbing one of each. Castiel hums happily, moving on to bread, whole wheat of course. 

Dean follows Cas through the dairy isle, a soccer mom type in yoga pants catches his eye as they come to a stop in front of milk. "Do we get one or two percent milk?" Cas asks. Yoga Pants turns and catches Dean looking at her, she smiles a little and Dean nods at her before she giggles and continues with her shopping. Dean chuckles, looking at his boyfriend glaring holes into the back of the girls head. 

"You should really give yoga pants a chance Baby," Dean smirks, slipping his hand into his back pocket. 

"I dont need to wear elastic for people to know I have an ass," Cas huffs, looking up at Dean, "one or two percent?" 

"Two," Dean smiles, leaning down to kiss his nose. Cas smiles back mischievously, pressing is lips to his in a open mouth kiss, gripping Deans hair and leaning against him over-enthusiastically. He pulls away when he hears Yoga pants shuffle off and smiles to himself. Dean rolls his eyes half heartedly. 

Castiel places the milk in the cart daintily before moving along into the next isle. "What do we need for meat? Just Hamburger?" 

"Let's get some steaks," Dean looks over the meat appreciatively. 

"Steak it is," Cas says, placing ground beef in the cart after Dean, "listen, you're on your own this Friday for most of the day." 

"Family Day?" 

"Yeah, everyone else booked it off so," Cas shrugs. 

"I'll see what Sammy's doin," maybe he'd be up for a run. Cas smiles, walking into the next isle.


	7. seven

"Sam what the hell is happening?!" If the blood on Sam's shirt or the wild look in Sam's eyes are anything to go on, nothing good is the answer to Castiel's question. 

"There's no easy way to explain this, so I'm not going to. In short, I have a wolf in the back of my pickup with a bullet wound to the stomach and if you dont help him he's not gonna make it," Sam rushes out. 

Castiel makes a bewildered sound in the back of his throat, nodding anyway, "Okay, okay bring him in." Castiel fuses around the clinic, closing it down and pulling off his coat, setting up a makeshift operating room and gathering whatever he thinks he might need. "Sweet Jesus Christ," Castiel curses as Sam lays a HUGE wolf on his table, brown fur caked in red sticky blood and tired green eyes staring into him. 

Sam pets the animals head in sort of a comforting gesture and Castiel watches the wolf close his eyes and let out a soft whine. Castiel holds back a whine of his own and moves towards the table. "He wont hurt you," Sam says carefully. 

Castiel nods a little, Sam now suddenly being a wild animal expert. He looks over the wound seeing that the bleeding is heavy but only seems to be a graze, he quickly presses gase to it and sets to shaving away some of the fur. Castiel breaks the silence as he is stitching the wound, "Dean said he was spending the afternoon with you." The clock on the wall now reading 7:04pm. 

"Dean will explain everything to you later," Sam says, ducking his head a little. 

Castel stares up at him imploringly, "Sam where is Dean?" 

"All I can say now is that he's fine," Sam states, "you should go home and get some rest. It's been a long day." And that's just what Castiel does. He pushes the past two hour's events out of his mind and goes home, pulls on pajamas and crawls into an empty bed, trying not to think about anything at all. 

~   
In the morning the bed is still empty. Castiel grabs a shower and pulls on his clothes before heading out the door around seven am. He gets to the shelter at eight. "Sam," Cas calls as he walks through the front door, locking it behind him and placing a hot coffee and paper bag on the counter, "I brought breakfast!" 

He sips his own coffee as he walks through the building towards the back, something in him pulling him to the wolf, needing to know if he's alright. Except, when he gets there he doesn’t see a wolf at all. He see's Dean, facing the wall as he pulls a shirt over his head, down his chest and over a neatly gase wrapped stomach. He winces a little as he turns and see's Cas standing in the doorway, "what?" He smirks, "no breakfast for me?" 

Castiel's coffee hits the floor. 

"Alright calm down, I know its a lot to take in right now-" Dean placates. 

"What the fuck?!" Castiel screams, rethinking their entire relationship. 

"I'm a werewolf," Dean states. 

"You lied to me," Cas accuses, poking him in the chest "for months." 

"Well-" 

"Is Sam a werewolf? Is Jess- oh my god, I like Jess," Cas sighs. 

"This is not the reaction I was expecting," Dean frowns, "arent you scared of me?" 

"I'm pissed off!" Cas yells, pushing Dean away from him. 

"Sweetheart, breathe," Dean soothes. 

"Fuck you," Cas spits, turning and running out to his car. Dean groans carefully stepping over the spilt coffee. 

"Sammy! We gotta go." 

~   
"Honey," Dean calls casually as he steps into his apartment, "are you ready to talk about this?" 

"Are you gonna kill me?" Cas calls back. 

"No," Dean rolls his eyes, closing the door. 

"Then theres nothing to talk about!" 

"C'mon baby," Dean walks through the apartment, into his messy bedroom to find Castiel throwing his shit into the hallway, "isn't leaving a little rash?" 

"I'm not leaving," Cas states with a false calm, "you are," he starts throwing Dean's books into the hallway, Dean merely dodging them. 

"Cas," Dean stalks over to him, gripping him by the forearms, "enough." Cas only glares up at him. "We're gonna sit down and talk about this like adults." 

"I hate you." Cas grits out. 

"You couldn't live without me," Dean growls. Cas jerks his hands up and Dean moves to block but Castiel's lips hit his instead, hands gripping at his hair and Dean is slamming him up against the wall instead, assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Castiel tugs at Deans shirt and the werewolf pulls away, pulling off his shirt. While Cas pushes off his pants and panties, letting Dean grab a handful of that sweet ass and lift him up against the wall. Castiel lets out a moan as Dean grinds his jean clad hardness against him, teeth scrapping against his throat. 

"Dean," Cas gasps, "did I ever mean anything to you?" 

Dean grips either side of his face forcing him to look at him and growls, "you mean EVERYTHING to me." Cas whimpers and thrusts forward once more, kissing his addictive lips. Dean turns and tosses Castiel on the bed, working him open with fingers and lube in about the time it takes Castiel to take off his shirt and push down Deans pants. "I don't want to hurt you," he tries but Castiel can't wait any longer and rolls them over, fucking himself down onto Deans cock. 

"Fuck me Dean," Cas whines. Dean growls and grips his hips bruising tight, thrusting up into him, thighs roughly smacking against his ass cheeks and Cas wails. He doesn't let up until his boyfriend cums and rides him to completion, falling with a heap onto their bed. They lay there for awhile in the quiet room, sweaty and trying to catch their breath. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Dean breathes, running his fingers up and down Castiel's back, "It's not exactly something I can just come out and say." Castiel nods against his chest. "I never technically lied to you though... Cas?" 

"I get the chew toy joke," Cas states.


End file.
